


Santa Fe is my Neverland

by jeremyjordanseyebrows



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Child Abuse, Disney, Family, Jacks a good brother, M/M, Newsies - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, The Refuge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremyjordanseyebrows/pseuds/jeremyjordanseyebrows
Summary: When Jack finds two little orphan girls, how does his heart grow? And how does he protect them from the evil man known as captain hook.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Jack Kelly & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Santa Fe is my Neverland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat/gifts).



Thunder boomed and Lightning screamed in the air as rain poured on the streets of New York. It was quiet, no one out, no one would dare in this weather as it was the perfect time for crime to sneak its way through the shadows. However, that would not stop the boy with chocolate brown hair and emerald eyes that makes any teenage girl swoon. His walk was cocky and boyish as he flipped a coin in the air and caught it between his fingers, repeating the act until he reached the end of the road. In this type of weather the Market was usually taken down and the contents ushered away into a dry area. However, sometimes, if the boy was lucky, a few bits and pieces would be left out. The newsies had been struggling recently, sales have been down and due to the constant cold and wet weather the orphans were starting to get sick. He couldn't bare to sit and watch his brother's health deteriorate. 

He gathered his surroundings, looking to his right and left to see the barren streets and nothing but the dull light of the street lamps. He took this as his cue and quickly ran across to the market, snatching up two blankets and a few pieces of bread and apples that were left under the tents. It wasn't a lot but it was a start and was better than he even had thought to imagine he could get away with. He turns and walks away casually, not wanting to bring too much attention to him in case anyone was on the streets.

"JACK KELLY" He stopped in his tracks, his breathing came to a halt and his eyes widened in fear and dread. Just the tone and sound of that voice made him want to curl into a ball and shrink into nothingness. Snyder. Before Jack could think, his feet were travelling, fast and quick as if a a cheetah was chasing him. He passed through alley ways, climbed up random staircases and finally came to a stop when he could feel the burn in his calves and the sting in his throat. He didn't know how long he had been running, he didn't even know where he was but after standing and catching his breath for a few minutes, he assumed he had lost the man with the cane. 

He was drenched with his own sweat, he didn't know if it was from how much he ran, or the soul crushing fear he felt as the evil man chased him through the streets of New York. He looked around him to try and figure out where he was, all he could see were boxes filled with pots and pans, and broken furniture that rich folk no longer had any care for. His breathing started to even out and his senses started to come back to him, he couldn't stay here forever but he could stay the night to make sure Snyder couldn't find him, it was to risky to go out now the man was definitely looking for him. He couldn't go back to that place, a prison ridden with rats and vermin who hit you with their canes in order to make you conform to their ways. The scars on his back were all historical artefacts that are proof the refuge was not a place to put kids on a good path. 

A quiet whimper broke him from his thoughts, his hand reached for a pan from one of the boxes and he immediately raised it, ready to swing it at anything he saw. He heard a small gasp and a quiet voice, "be quiet he'll hurt us" it said. Was that a child's voice? He looked to where it was coming from, it was behind two large boxes and through the crack he could see eyes watching him. 

"Who's there?" He questioned cautiously, his grip loosening on the pan but still not letting it go. He was still quite shaken up from his earlier encounter and was not going to take any risks. 

"Please don't hurt us sir, we're just kids" A different voice piped up. The fear in the child's voice broke his heart as it somewhat matched the fear he had felt just earlier. He slowly walked behind the boxes to see two little girls huddled in the corner, arms wrapped around each other and tears brimming their eyes. They couldn't have been over the age of 7. The girl on the left was slightly smaller than the other, her hair was long and imitated the colour brown and her eyes were a mesmerising hazel that reflected a pure innocence that could melt anyones heart. The other girl on the right was slightly taller, her hair was shoulder length and the same chocolate brown. She had ocean blue eyes with a hint of green and a red mark that covered the right side of her face. 

"Hey, hey" he said softly, reaching out his empty hand as an attempt to show he isn't a threat. The girls curl up into each other tighter as an attempt to protect each other from the boy who was a giant compared to them. "I aint gonna hurt ya, tha names Jack Kelly, can ya tell me yours?" He puts on his signature smirk and the girls start to loosen up a bit, comforted by the smile.

"M.. Mommy and Daddy used to yell them a lot" The girl on the left muttered out, her grip still tight around the other girls torso. As soon as she spoke thunder rumbled through the air and she jumped, but a small smile crept on her face. 

"Then I'll call ya Thunda" Jack winked and turned his face to the other girl who was still looking at him with hesitation, "and you lightnin"

The girls let out a small giggle in unison. Obviously now comforted by the boys presence. 

"Now, do tha two of ya know where we are?" He asked, still having no clue where he had run to. 

"Brooklyn" Lightning finally speaks up, her eyes had a new found hope in them as if she was expecting the boy to save them. "Pan, you can put that down now, ya scaring us" 

Jack looks to where she is pointing and realises he still has a firm grip on the weapon he was going to use on them if they were a threat. He mumbles an apology and puts it down. 

"Do you two 'ave anywhere ta stay tha night?" They both shake their heads, he frowns and his heart starts to break even more as he sees the pair of them shivering and realises not only are they holding onto each other for comfort but also warmth. He looks down at the blankets he still has tucked between his arm and pulls one out, walking over to the girls and going to wrap it around them. They both flinch, still scared he may hurt them at any second. 

"I told ya before, i ain't gonna hurt ya. I promise yous on the stars" He whispers. They both hesitate before letting him wrap them up into a warm bundle and handing them a piece of bread which they ate up like a pair of animals. 

"Wow, yous both were 'ungry, ay?" They nod and he sits down next to them. He lifts up a box and makes some sort of shelter to protect the three of them from the rain whilst also keeping hidden in case Snyder walks through. "We'll stay here for tha night, then ill get yous to somewhere warmer, okay?" They nod again, both of their eyes drooping as the tiredness caught up to them. They both rest their heads in his lap with the blanket still covering them. At first he's quite taken aback by the gesture but feels a comfort from their presence, he lays his hand on both of their backs and slowly but surely falls into a sleep of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> AH I HOPE YOU ENJOY SORRY IF ITS SHIT LOL


End file.
